


Devil In Disguise

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Stalking, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: Gifts from an unknown admirer. Silent phone calls. A murder.





	Devil In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Reader/gifts).



Saturdays were often Gavin’s time to unwind after a week of gruelling detective work. Tonight, he was at one of his favourite bars in town, sitting on a stool with a beer in his left hand. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t a walking brewery; unlike a certain colleague, Gavin knew how to enjoy alcohol in moderation. He took a sip, relishing in the coolness travelling down his throat. In the corner of his eye, Gavin saw movement, and heard the sound of stool legs scraping against the wooden floor, slight compared with the steady thrum of old school rock. 

“Hey,” the man next to him greeted.

Gavin turned to him with a wry smile. “To whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just call me Mick. And you are?”

“The name’s Gavin,” he replied, finishing the last of his beer, eyes taking in the stranger at the bar. He wasn’t bad looking by any means, though not Gavin’s usual type; the man was blond with a few grey hairs coming through. Older. A crooked smile appeared on Mick’s face.

“Like what you see?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see. Can’t tell from under these lights.”

Laughing, Mick stood up, one hand extended. “Wanna dance with me and find out?”

Wow, this guy was confident. _Whatever,_ Gavin thought, he was feeling tipsy enough to give him a chance.

Leading him to the dancefloor, Mick moved to the rhythm of the music, finding a spot among the various bodies letting loose. Getting a rush from the sudden warmth and flashing lights, Gavin moved closer to Mick until his back was pressed against the man’s chest. Hands found his hips, the tension rising between them as dancing became slow grinds.

Gavin could feel the heat of Mick’s breath on his nape, sending pleasant shivers down his spine, letting himself go with the flow of each song; honestly, he was losing track of time.

As the bar called out for last orders, they left the dance floor, exchanging numbers before going their separate ways. Maybe Gavin would call him over at a later date for the odd booty call; he hadn’t been fucked in forever.

He failed to notice the pair of eyes following him as he hailed down a taxi.

 

_

 

When Gavin entered the Detroit City Police Department the following Monday, the last thing he expected was to see a bouquet of red roses waiting for him on his desk. He stopped, inspecting them for some kind of attached card, anything to indicate who could have possibly sent them. Nothing.

As Gavin stood there staring at the bouquet with a frown, Tina Chen stopped by his desk.

“Morning, detective.”

“Mornin’ Tina. Say, did you see anyone deliver these?” he asked, pointing at the flowers.

Tina raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. “No, I’ve only just arrived. Got an admirer?”

Chuckling to hide his discomfort, Gavin replied, “I fuckin’ hope not. Even if I do, they shouldn’t know where I work.”

“I’ll ask around, since I know you’re going to be busy,” Tina offered, “I’ll let you know if I find out anything.”

“Thanks. See you around.”

As Tina left, Gavin placed the roses to one side, sat down, and logged on to the network; he didn’t have time for this shit, especially since he was working on bringing one of his recent cases to a close. The prime suspect was a deviant android, and Gavin had gathered enough evidence to put him behind bars for premeditated murder. All he had left to do was to question the damn thing.

 

_

 

When the time came to enter the interrogation room, a thought occurred to Gavin. What if the bouquet was sent to him by the man he’d danced and exchanged numbers with on Saturday night? Then again, if that was the case, how the fuck did Mick figure out his occupation and workplace? 

“Hey, are we gonna question him or not?” asked a voice, cutting through Gavin’s thoughts.

Gavin turned to glare at the source. Hank Anderson, the alcoholic train wreck who had somehow, against all odds, managed to keep his position as Lieutenant.

“Give me a fuckin’ second, geez.”

 

_

 

The minute Gavin extracted the confession, he drew the case to a close, and went home. It was early evening by the time he got back; luckily, the deviant android had admitted his crime without putting up much of a fight. Now, Gavin could get to the bottom of who had sent him those damn flowers. He’d taken them home with him, and put them in water, since he couldn’t be bothered with listening to any more of his colleagues’ annoying comments. _Plus, it was fuckin’ embarrassing,_ he thought.

Which was why Gavin was now sat on his couch, staring at Mick’s number on his phone’s touchscreen. He pressed the call button.

The number rang a couple of times, before Mick picked up. “Gavin?”

“Yeah. What’s with the roses, man? How did you find out where I work?”

The line went quiet for a moment, before the other man answered, confused. “What the hell are you talking about? First, I get a letter from one of your crazy exes in the mail, then you call me later on during the same day about fucking roses?”

Gavin’s head was spinning. _Crazy ex? Letter? What the fuck?_

“What does the letter say?” he demanded.

Shuffling sounds could be heard from the phone’s speaker, before Mick spoke again. “I’ve got it. It says, _Dear Sir, I saw you on Saturday night with the person I’m interested in, and I wish to strongly advise you to stay away from him. If you refuse to comply, I will arrive at your home, where you will suffer the consequences by my own hands._ ”

Blood running cold, Gavin hesitated, then asked warily, “Who’s it from?”

“That’s the thing; they didn’t leave a name.”

 

_

_

 

Fists clenching on his thighs so hard his knuckles were turning white, a man clicked off the phone call, refusing to listen in any longer, his angelic face twisting in fury.

_ How dare he not heed my warning. _

_ I will have to teach him a lesson. _

Photos of Detective Gavin Reed were plastered all over the walls, the mysterious man standing up to appreciate them. Each one, he treasured. Every single one.

“One day,” he whispered, face softening, stroking a clear photo of Gavin’s face, “You will be mine.”

_

_

 

That night, when Gavin finally got into bed, he was restless. 

“Fuck,” he cursed quietly, turning over. If it wasn’t Mick who had sent him the bouquet of red roses, who was it? But, most importantly, who the fuck had sent Mick that letter?

It must be the same person, Gavin thought uneasily. But how was he going to put a stop to this? He didn’t have much to go on, aside from the fact that this person must have been at the bar that night, watching him. As for the flowers, Tina had sent him a message, saying that there had been a delivery woman, and that she came from the floristry shop not far from the Detroit City Police Department.

That was his only lead. He had to follow up on it.

 

_

 

It was during his lunch break that Gavin visited the floristry shop to ask some questions.

A middle-aged woman with a friendly face greeted him upon entering. “Welcome.”

Gavin took in his surroundings for a few seconds, before spotting a selection of bouquets identical to the one he’d received the day before. He spoke up, pointing at the roses.

“Did you deliver one of these to the Detroit City Police Department yesterday morning?”

The woman blinked, before recognition appeared in the form of a smile. “Oh, yes. Did you like them?”

Gavin sighed, exasperated. “That’s not why I’m here. The thing is, I need to know who sent them.”

Frowning, the older woman looked through her delivery forms, before glancing back up. “This delivery was requested in-store. However, he didn’t leave his name, or any contact details, which is unusual for a customer. I’m sorry I’m unable to provide much information.”

So, his admirer was a man. Not surprising, considering the majority of stalkers were male.

“What did he look like?” Gavin asked.

“He was quite a handsome young fellow, tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. Very polite.”

Gavin thought to himself for a moment. He was sure he didn’t know of anyone with that description, so he could safely rule out the man being someone he knew.

“Thanks for your time,” he said, before leaving the shop.

 

_

_

 

From a distance, so as not to be seen, the elusive man watched as Gavin left the floristry shop. Seeing his person of interest never failed to make him smile, like a ray of sunshine washing over his face.

The detective intrigued him in a multitude of ways; he was witty, arrogant, and most fascinatingly; unpredictable. The man wanted to commit every facial expression to memory, wanted to hear what Gavin would sound like when he finally touched him.

Soon, his time would come. He just needed to be patient.

First, he had a problem he needed to nip in the bud.

 

_

 

It was night. The man blended in seamlessly with the darkness, for it was his friend, his black attire rendering him practically invisible as he watched from his spot, not far from the kitchen window. It was a waiting game. 

Eventually, the blond-haired man disappeared from view as he left the kitchen. His chance had arrived.

Slinking towards the back door, the man picked the lock, and quietly let himself inside. A pan was boiling noodles. He soon heard the sound of footsteps.

Positioning himself behind the other kitchen door, he soon saw the blond’s back. The intruder pounced, pulling the unsuspecting male into a choke-hold.

“What the--”

“Do not speak,” the man cut him off icily, holding a sharp blade to his target’s throat.

The blond fell silent.

“Good,” he hummed, “Now is the time for you to listen carefully.” His eyes flickered briefly to the water boiling in the pan, threatening to overflow.

The man brought his mouth to his victim’s ear. “Stay away from Gavin Reed.”

“I interacted with him _once_ \--”

That was when he saw red.

A strangled yelp. Blood spray.

“I do not like liars.”

The scalding hot water boiled over as the blond fell to the ground, unable to stop the blood flowing from the wound in his neck.

“I will leave you with a parting gift. My name is Connor, and I’m the android who killed you.”

 

_

 

_

 

Relaxing in front of his tv with a plate of pepperoni pizza, Gavin tried his best not to think too much about the man who had sent him flowers, along with Mick’s disturbing letter. However, even trying to distract himself by catching up with the latest season of The Walking Dead wasn’t helping. 

Frustrated, Gavin reached for the remote, turning off the tv. He looked down at the remaining two pizza slices. Suddenly, he wasn’t hungry anymore. _Whatever,_ he thought, placing the leftovers in a tupperware box in the fridge, _I guess I’m having pizza for lunch tomorrow._

Upon his return to the living room, his mobile phone began to ring. Eyeing it warily, Gavin hesitated, then chastised himself-- “Quit bein’ a fuckin’ pansy,”-- then picked it up, accepting the call.

“Hello?”

There wasn’t a single sound to be heard on the other end of the line, not even some creepy shit like heavy breathing. It was dead.

Somehow, that was even more unnerving.

Quickly cutting off the call, Gavin was about to try watching tv again when his ringtone sounded. Again.

This time, Gavin was ready to give this fucker a piece of his mind. He picked up.

“Listen here you piece of shit--”

“Detective Reed,” said the unimpressed voice on the other end of the line. Fowler. _Fuck._

“Fuck, I thought--” Gavin babbled.

“Enough, we don’t have time for this,” Fowler snapped, “There’s been a homicide. Can you get there in 15 minutes?”

Gavin sighed. “Sure.”

 

_

 

_

 

Temperature sensors humming at the warmth enveloping him, Connor washed away his sins under the shower spray. Crimson swirled with water as they disappeared down the drain.

He thought about how wonderful it had been to hear Gavin’s voice for the first time, even if it was naught but a single word. It was a grounding reminder of who he was doing all of this for, of the rewards he would soon come to reap.

Gavin was worth every drop of blood spilled.

 

_

 

_

 

Driving to the address he was given, Gavin groaned. He needed to get a grip; he couldn’t just let some stalker freak throw him off balance, although he must have been behind the first phone call. Deciding he’d track the call tomorrow, Gavin quickly arrived at his destination.

Getting out of the car, Gavin lifted the police tape, showed his badge to one of the police officers, then entered the bungalow.

Immediately, Gavin’s nose was hit with the tell-tale scent of iron. It smelled fresh. Despite having worked plenty of homicides during his career, Gavin didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

Entering the living area, he was soon greeted by Detective Ben Collins.

“Where’s the body?” Gavin asked.

“In the kitchen,” Collins replied, “Male. Late forties. He’s been identified as Mick Clark.”

Warning bells rang loudly in Gavin’s mind. What if the victim was… _No,_ Gavin thought, shaking his head, _it can’t be._

“Are you ready?”

Gavin blinked. “Uh, yeah.”

Collins gave him a skeptical look, then shrugged, leading the way.

“It looks like he was caught off guard,” Collins said, pointing at the hob, surface splashed with water from the pan, but Gavin was no longer listening. What Gavin saw caused his eyes to widen in abject horror. It was Mick, collapsed on the linoleum floor, with his throat slit.

“Reed?” Collins looked Gavin over, concerned.

“I knew him,” Gavin started, “I met him recently.” Fuck, he couldn’t stop shaking.

Placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, Collins looked at him. “Get down to the station. You’ll need to be taken in for questioning.”

Gavin swallowed. “Okay.”

 

_

 

By the time Gavin returned home, it was past 3am. He’d been at the station all night, answering questions about how and when he met Mick, what their relationship was, and where he was at the time of the murder. The entire time, Gavin felt bile threatening to rise in the back of his throat.

He also had no choice but to tell them about his stalker; the investigation team had found the threatening letter in Mick’s home. It had been written in Cyberlife Sans, a clear indication that Mick’s killer-- aka Gavin’s stalker-- was a deviant android, much to Gavin’s alarm. As if he needed a reason to hate those plastic pricks even more than he already did.

 _I shouldn’t have called him,_ Gavin thought as he hastily locked the front door and all the windows, _he’s dead because of me._

Crawling into bed, Gavin lay awake, despite his exhaustion, until sunlight crept through the blinds.

 

_

 

The next morning, despite the bags under his eyes, Gavin went to work. He had to track down this fucking android. _There’s no way in hell I’m goin’ to be a sittin' duck,_ he thought darkly.

Barely five minutes after logging on to the network, Gavin was called into Fowler’s office.

“You look like shit, Reed,” Fowler deadpanned, “I’m sending you home.”

“I’d rather jump off a fuckin’ bridge than do nothin’,” Gavin snapped.

“This is an order. Go home, or you’re suspended.”

Clicking his tongue angrily, Gavin stormed out of Fowler’s office, out of the station, and got into his car. Of course Fowler would pull a fast one on him. _Fuck everything._

 

_

 

_

 

Gavin’s apartment complex hadn’t been too difficult to break into. Connor was able to hack into the entrance’s security measures, thanks to a few tweaks in his programming. 

As for the apartment itself, it was secured by lock and key, so it was easy enough to lock pick.

Upon entry, the first thing Connor noticed was how tidy and minimalist the place was. No sign of pets, no family photos-- Connor genuinely couldn’t help but wonder why someone as fascinating as Gavin was alone. He stored the question away for later; the android didn’t have time to ponder.

However, he did have a little time to study how Gavin lived.

Inspecting the contents of Gavin’s fridge, Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, noting that it was close to empty, aside from a couple of pizza slices in a tupperware box. His LED turned yellow. _He must have forgotten his lunch,_ Connor thought to himself.

As he passed the living room, Connor noticed a vase of roses, blooming brilliantly on the glass coffee table. A wave of something akin to happiness rippled through the android.

Once he’d found the bedroom, Connor removed a box of assorted chocolates from his rucksack, and placed them in the middle of Gavin’s king-sized bed. He also took out an envelope holding a single, blank piece of paper, along with a pen.

Then, the android began to write.

 

_

 

_

 

After parking at the back of his apartment complex, Gavin begrudgingly took the stairs to his floor. Once he arrived at his place, he was about to fish out his keys when he realised that the front door had been left slightly ajar. His heart thudded harshly against his ribcage.

Removing his gun from his holster, Gavin snuck inside. His eyes darted around the apartment, expecting to hear a creak, or see something; anything. Deciding to go further in, his gut feeling told him to check the bedroom. Beads of sweat began to form on Gavin’s forehead.

It’s now or never, he thought, taking a deep breath. Kicking open the bedroom door, he pointed his gun at a non-existent target. 

The room was empty, save for a box of chocolates, and an envelope with Gavin’s name on it, sitting in the middle of his bed. He slowly put his gun away.

“What the fuck…”

Gavin would rather die than admit it, but he was fucking terrified.

Yet, curiosity got the better of him as he approached the bed. Reaching for the letter, Gavin hesitated for a while, just staring at it. Did he really want to know what was inside?

Biting his lower lip nervously, Gavin tore open the envelope, and began to read:

_Dear Gavin,_

_I can see you liked the roses. I hope you enjoy the chocolates, too. Now that a certain thorn in my side is out of the way, there is no one left to get between us._

_We will meet soon. I look forward to it._

_Love, C._

Hands trembling, Gavin exhaled shakily. All of this torment, and he still wasn’t any closer to catching the fucker.

_We will meet soon._

Whether Gavin liked it or not, this future ‘meeting’ was his only opportunity. He had to remain on his guard, which meant sleeping with his gun beneath his pillow. That was, if he could sleep at all.

 

_

 

A week had passed, yet Gavin was no closer to catching “C”. He’d managed to trace the source of the silent phone call, and it had originated from a public phone box not far from the scene of Mick’s murder. This only confirmed to Gavin what he already knew; all of this was connected.

However, his android stalker had gone quiet on him. Gavin had received no signs of communication from C, not since the break in. Which only left one possibility; C was laying low for now, undoubtedly planning his next move. All Gavin could think about was _when._

Gavin knew from his weary eyes and the dull ache in his bones that he was pushing himself beyond his limits. Every waking moment he had, he worked. He even tried to track down androids fitting the physical description given by the florist, but there were hundreds of matches currently in Detroit; it would take him forever to investigate all of them. And Gavin had a strong feeling that the clock was ticking.

“Fuck,” he cursed, searching through the database with several impatient clicks.

That was when something finally caught his eye. He stopped to peruse the document on the screen, eyes widening as a certain piece of information came to light. This particular android was missing.

Luck was finally on his side.

 _This has got to be it,_ Gavin thought.

_Gotcha, Connor._

 

_

 

_

  
  


“That will be $25.87, please,” said the female android at the cash register.

Once Connor had completed the payment, he took his bag of goods from her, and left the supermarket. He’d bought the ingredients for a candlelit meal for one, which he was going to prepare while Gavin was at work. Connor couldn’t wait to surprise him.

_Just you wait, detective._

 

_

 

_

  
  


At around 8pm, Gavin returned home. He was not expecting a single candlelit steak dinner to be waiting for him at his disused dining table.

He was too bewildered by the display to notice the tall, dark shadow approaching him from behind.

Before Gavin could react, a hand clapped itself over his mouth.

“Welcome home, Gavin,” was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

 

_

 

When Gavin woke up, he realised he was lying on his bed. The lighting was dim, the flickering flames of more candles casting shadows upon the walls. Then, it dawned on him; Connor was here.

Frantically trying to sit up, Gavin only fell back down again with a groan, back bouncing lightly on the mattress. He could move, but he was heavily restricted. Tugging with his arms and legs confirmed his suspicions; Connor had restrained him.

“Fuck!”

Footsteps entered the room, quieting at they reached the side of Gavin’s bed. That was when Gavin saw Connor for the first time. Warm brown eyes, beauty marked skin. A soft smile. He was more angelic in person. A devil in disguise.

“You’re awake,” Connor commented.

Gavin snorted. “No fuckin’ shit, Sherlock.”

The deviant android ignored the wisecrack, making no secret of taking Gavin in, the LED on his temple spinning from blue to yellow as his eyes raked over the detective’s body.

“The lingerie I ordered for you fits perfectly,” Connor continued, “You look beautiful.”

Gavin frowned, craning his neck to glance down at his body, which was adorned in white lace-- panties and suspenders, with matching stockings.

_Oh, hell no._

Despite how very little clothing he was wearing, Gavin was beginning to feel warm; _really_ warm.

Blood rushed to his cheeks.

“So you’re a fuckin’ pervert as well as a murderer. Great.”

“No matter how much I try to adjust my calculations, I can never predict you.” The bed dipped under Connor’s weight as he positioned himself over Gavin. He brought his lips to the detective’s ear. “You _fascinate_ me.”

Gavin’s whole body shuddered.

“What was with the whole cliche candlelit dinner set up, anyway?” the detective enquired.

“I wanted to surprise you, aside from practicing my cooking skills” Connor replied, “It seems you aren’t consuming many meals of nutritional value. However, I simply couldn’t wait to have you all to myself. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“ _Forgive_ you?” Gavin snapped, “You can’t be serious.”

Connor’s eyes suddenly turned cold. “I am.”

Despite how inappropriate it was in the context of the situation, Gavin could feel the familiar beat of his pulse quicken, his body growing ever hotter under the deviant’s gaze. The detective’s breaths came in fast, until he was panting audibly.

“I see that the drug I administered is beginning to take effect,” Connor hummed.

“What… have you done to me?” Gavin breathed, squirming against the bed sheets.

“I gave you an aphrodisiac,” the android stated, “in order to enhance the pleasure for both of us.”

Gavin stilled. Despite the intoxicating mind fog beginning to take over, he managed to choke out, “You wanna fuck me.”

Connor tilted his head slightly. _He’s kind of cute,_ Gavin thought absently. _Wait, what the fuck?_

“Yes. But that’s not all. I want to worship you, Gavin.”

Before he could stop himself, Gavin whined, his lacy panties suddenly too tight. Why was he acting like a wanton slut for this plastic freak?

“It seems you are ready,” Connor whispered, before pressing soft kisses along Gavin’s jaw.

Trying to cling on to whatever sanity he had left, Gavin attempted to turn his face away, only for a hand to cup his cheek and coax him back into position. Connor kissed down Gavin’s neck and collarbones, sucking bruises into the skin. If Gavin’s hands were free, he’d feel conflicted as to whether he should pull the android closer, or push him away. He felt like screaming, but of course, his pride wouldn’t let him. 

Gavin gasped as Connor reached for one of his nipples, taking the hardening bud between his thumb and forefinger, then the other into his mouth. To the detective’s surprise, Connor’s tongue felt warm and wet, much like a regular human’s, even if the texture was slightly smoother. It felt good.

Pausing his ministrations to glance down at his handiwork, Connor spoke.

“You’re sensitive.”

“Doesn’t take bein’ a detective to figure that one out,” Gavin managed to shoot back, trying but failing to stop himself from bucking up against Connor’s groin. The android responded in kind, grinding down onto Gavin’s straining cock.

“So feisty, yet so eager,” Connor whispered, admiring the view set before him.

“Stop talkin’ and take your clothes off. You can’t fuck me fully dressed.”

Removing himself from above Gavin, Connor quickly took off every garment, until he was completely nude. He folded his clothes, placing them on the bedside table.

Curious, Gavin looked over at Connor. He knew androids were pretty advanced in terms of physical resemblance to humans, but Connor’s cock was as realistic as the rest of him. It was standing proud, the flushed head peeking from underneath foreskin. The inside of Gavin’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Do you like it? I had this part installed especially for you.”

“I think I’ll like it better when it’s inside me,” Gavin breathed. Jesus Christ, what the fuck was he saying? He felt like he was losing his mind.

“Soon,” Connor smiled, climbing back on top of Gavin. The android kissed him fervently, and Gavin allowed it, too turned on from the aphrodisiac to resist anymore. The detective could tell Connor was inexperienced, but he more than made up for it in enthusiasm. Moaning against Connor’s mouth, Gavin felt the other’s tongue slip past his lips, exploring every inch that Gavin offered to him.

Connor eventually pulled away, lips slick with spit, and kissed along Gavin’s torso, until he reached the top of Gavin’s panties. He gently slid them down Gavin’s thighs, soon pausing at the detective’s ankle restraints.

“I shall take these off, since you’re behaving so beautifully,” Connor murmured, unfastening the cuffs. Then the panties were off, and Connor placed Gavin’s legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself closer to Gavin’s bare cock, pressing a lingering kiss to the detective’s inner thigh as he went.

Then, Connor lowered his face, spread Gavin’s cheeks, and used his tongue to tease at his hole.

Gavin whimpered, using his legs to pull the deviant closer, desperate for more stimulation, and Connor complied, swirling, then dipping the tip of his tongue inside.

“More,” Gavin gasped, eyes glazed with lust.

Connor pulled away for a moment to reach for something-- _Lube,_ Gavin hazily registered-- then was soon back between Gavin’s thighs, slick, lubricated fingers circling Gavin’s hole, one of them slowly pushing inside. Gavin threw his head back against the pillow. “Fuck.”

Taking that as a cue to continue, Connor added a second finger, stretching Gavin out carefully. Then, a third finger joined the other two, brushing against Gavin’s sensitive inner walls as they pushed in and pulled out, until Gavin was panting.

“Fuck me already,” Gavin begged as tears began to form.

“Say my name,” Connor commanded, removing his fingers and aligning his cock with Gavin’s hole,“You should know it by now, since you _are_ a detective.”

“Connor, _please fuck me.”_

Without any further hesitation, Connor pushed inside of Gavin, until he was fully settled. Then, without warning, he gripped Gavin by the hips, followed by a series of rough, powerful thrusts, ripping out several loud moans from Gavin’s throat. His face lowered to the junction between the detective’s neck and shoulder, and he bit down. Hard.

“Ahhhh, fuck!” Gavin cried as his dick throbbed in response to the pain, heels digging into the small of Connor’s back.

“Say that you are mine,” ordered Connor, eyes devouring Gavin hungrily.

Too overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure crashing over him to think about it, Gavin immediately cried out, “I’m yours!”

Speeding up his thrusts, Connor started hitting Gavin’s prostate, the intense stimulation causing a couple of tears to stream down Gavin’s cheeks. He was getting so close…

Soon, Gavin came with a shout, spilling onto his stomach, Connor following with his own climax soon after, filling Gavin with liquid warmth.

Pulling out, Connor finally unfastened the restraints around Gavin’s wrists, and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around the other man.

“How do you feel?”

Gavin glanced over at him. “I can’t believe I just let my plastic stalker _fuck_ me.”

To Gavin’s astonishment, Connor chuckled at the remark.

“I will treasure you, Gavin. Always.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t go around fuckin’ murderin’ people on my account, okay?” Had the aphrodisiac made Gavin lose his marbles? Yes, but the detective was too absorbed by the afterglow from the most mind-blowing sex he’d ever had, to care at this point.

Laying in the arms of the devil, Gavin fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
